


I'm going to kill that bastard

by sherlockid25



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Teasing, busy reader, playfull bucky, tony is such an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 17:59:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6715447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockid25/pseuds/sherlockid25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>after a bad day, punching a bag in the training room is the only thing you can think of</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm going to kill that bastard

If you said that your day was relaxing you would be lying. It looked as if everything in the avengers tower started to go wrong and you were the only one that could fix it. First the fight between the Captain and Tony about who got the next mission. You had to intervene before they hurt each other or anyone else. Then you were forced to go to the grocery and buy 16 different boxes of cereals, one for each and every avenger as they didn’t like the same ones. And the worst was yet to come… you had to organise the entire living room because it was a disaster. No one offered you help because everyone was on a mission (that also made you angry with Fury for not giving you any). When you finished it was almost 4 on the evening and you were really exhausted.

You laid in one of the sofas and tried to rest but then (Y/f) called you and asked you to take her dog away for a walk as she was going to someone’s birthday. You accepted reluctantly at first but then you thought to yourself that it could be a good way of forgetting about everything. 

You went to (Y/f)'s apartment and took her dog to a nearby park. That was the only time of the day that you let yourself relax. You brought the dog back to his owner and went back to the tower after having some coffee at your favourite cafe.

You arrived there around 6 only to find that the living room was just as messy as it was before you took your time to tidy it. The sofas were upside down, there were a bunch of dirty dishes on the sink, the tv was on too loud and there was a massive back spot in the floor that looked like black ink. You were about to explode when Bucky made his entrance. You had a victim.

-HOW CAN YOU GUYS BE SO MESSY?!?! I JUST FINISHED TYDING THIS UP AND IT ONLY TOOK YOU TWO HOURS TO MAKE IT UNTIDY AGAIN!!!- you shouted to an innocent Bucky who was staring at you like he didn’t understand a word you were saying.

-(Y, y/ n) - he said but you were so mad he couldn’t even get a word in edge ways. 

-I LOVE YOU ALL BUT SOMETIMES YOU CAN BE SO IMMATURE THAT I CAN’T BELIEVE THE EARTH’S DESTINY IS IN YOUR FUCKING HANDS!!!- 

-I just… - he tried again.

-YOU KNOW WHAT? SCREW YOU!! THIS IS WHY YOU CAN’T HAVE NICE THINGS- you said pointing at the whole room and going away before the ex soldier could tell you that he just arrived from his mission.   
________________________________________

Someone knocked at your door lightly making you jump. 

-(Y/n)- said a voice that you recognised as Tony’s- I am sorry about the mess I made out of the living room. I already cleaned it myself. Bucky told us that you went crazy yelling at him. You know what? I think he kind of likes you…- 

-Tony go away- you cut him before he said anything else. 

-I’m sorry, (Y/n), I really am. I left some pasta for you in the fridge. It has my special sauce- he waited a bit- well if you are not coming out the I might be eating it-

You quickly opened the door and run towards Tony before he could reach the living room and eat your pasta. You made a mental note to apologize to Bucky tomorrow.  
_______________________________________

After eating dinner, you went to the training room to punch your stress away. You connected the earphones to your iPod and started punching one of the bags. It was the first time that you did because most of the times you just fought the other avengers but you have seen Steve doing it and it didn’t look so difficult. But it was. Although you were strong you weren’t able to move the bag as much as you wanted. You decided that it was enough for today and took your earphones off pausing the music. You turned around and saw that Bucky was sitting in the bench behind you wearing a black t-shirt and a pair of old jeans. You shrieked as you didn’t expect him to be there. 

-you are not very good at it, are you?- he asked with a little smile playing in his lips. Those lips you were dying to kiss since the first time you saw him. Now you were sorry to have been yelling at him.

-I am better when fighting a real person not an inanimate bag.- you said fully smiling- I… I am sorry about...- you started but he cut you. 

-it’s okay- he looked at you from head to toe examining you with his deep blue eyes- If you are that good at fighting face to face then prove it!- 

-I didn’t say that I was good, I said I was better- 

-just bring it on, (N/n)-

-as you say, Frosty- 

He stood up and you went to the ring where you fought when training. He didn’t lose any time. He threw a punch with his left arm that you managed to dodge, throwing one at him with all your strength that landed in his stomach but he didn’t even seem to notice. He tried to catch you but you rolled to the left and stood up with a surprised face. Then he grabbed you from behind putting your hands behind your head stopping you from moving them with his arms and his hands on top of yours sending shivers down your spine. 

-is that all you’ve got?- he murmured to your ear (oh! How you loved that feeling of his lips lightly touching your ear) - come on, (N/n) take it on me! All your stress and all your problems punch them, doll- 

You stayed still for one moment feeling him, every muscle and every pound of flesh against you. 

-Tony said something strange when he walked from my room- you said trying your best to distract him.- he said that you loved me-

You felt the grip against your arms start to loosen and saw the opportunity of getting out of that uncomfortable position he had you in. You kicked him in his balls not very hard but just a little so that he’ll set you free and you went to the other side of the pitch.

-I’m going to kill that bastard after this- 

He threw himself from the other side of the ring destabilising you and making you land hard on his chest. You rose your face from there and saw a smirk on his face.

-enjoying the view?- he teased.

You rolled up trying to scape but he quickly graved you from your wrist making you land in the floor with all his weight pressed on you and both your wrists clipped to both sides of your head. You tried to move them but you were defenceless. Then you realised that he was looking at you with a wide smile in his face, this is what he wanted. He really was in love with you, wasn’t him? how could you not notice it earlier? 

-enjoying the view?- you asked 

-you don’t know how, little (N/n), you don’t know how. You made my heart run faster every time you looked at me and this evening when you came to the living room and started to shout at me all hot and bothered I really didn’t know what to do-

You bit your lower lip.

-and what are you going to do now?-

He laughed making his chest bounce and looked at you in the eye.

-I’m going to kiss the living daylights out of you.- 

He said crushing his lips into yours demandingly. You lost yourself into the kiss and were only brought back when you heard a voice say:

-guys, we train there!- Tony said looking bothered- just get a room!-

You two looked at him and started laughing. Bucky stood up and offered you a hand which you took and helped you stand up. The he grabbed you by the waist and planted another kiss on your lips. He kneeled and lifted you on his left shoulder. 

-what are you doing?- you asked laughing as he walked from the training room. 

-what Robo-Cop said, getting a room!-

He said giving you a little slap in your butt. 

-I’m going to kill that bastard after this- 

Bucky laughed cheerly and opened his bedroom door. This was going to be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to make it some smut here but i just left it like that. Let me know what you think of it and if i should make it longer. Sorry if there are any mistakes and misspellings. Thanks for reading and leave comments!!!


End file.
